1. Field
The subject disclosure relates to mandrels. More particularly, the subject disclosure relates to a mandrel that grabs and holds wires or filaments to the mandrel around which the wire or filament is wound.
2. State of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,922 to Taylor describes the winding of flexible wire, cable or filamentary material (hereinafter “wire”, which is to be broadly understood in the specification and claims) around a mandrel in a figure-eight pattern such that a package of material is obtained having a plurality of layers surrounding a central core space. By rotating the mandrel and by controllably moving a traverse that guides the wire laterally relative to mandrel, the layers of the figure-eight pattern are provided with aligned holes (cumulatively a “pay-out hole”) such that the inner end of the flexible material may be drawn out through the payout hole. When a package of wire is wound in this manner, the wire may be unwound through the payout hole without rotating the package and without kinking This provides a major advantage to the users of the wire.
Over the past fifty-plus years, improvements have been made to the original invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,922. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,026 to Kotzur describes means for controlling the reciprocating movement of the traverse with respect to the rotation of the mandrel in order to wind the filamentary materials on the mandrel to form a radial payout hole having a substantially constant diameter. In addition, over the past fifty-plus years, an increasing number of different types of wires with different characteristics are being wound using the systems and methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,922 and the subsequent improvements. For example, the figure-eight type winding has been used for Category 5 type cable, drop cable, fiber-optic cable, electronic building wire (THHN), etc. Despite the widespread applicability of the technology, challenges remain in applying the technology to different wires.